Minta Para Mim
by Daphne P
Summary: Tradução da fic "Lie To Me" da 0083. Duo e Heero descobrem um ao outro através de um jogo aparentemente inofensivo fluffy.(one-shot)


Autor: 0083

Título original: Lie to Me

Casal: 1 e 2

Tradução: Daphne P

**Minta Para Mim**

Outra missão, outro esconderijo. A rotina estava começando a ficar previsível, mas a Oz ainda não tinha descoberto que os pilotos gundam se escondiam em internatos. Ou eles não estavam prestando atenção a isso, ou as habilidades de hacker's dos pilotos eram tão grandes que eles conseguiam despistar o sistema de busca da Oz. Qualquer que seja o caso, Duo Maxwell e Heero Yuy se encontravam novamente dentro de uma missão na qual eles estavam posicionados como simples estudantes de uma escola preparatória.

Essa escola em particular era ideal para as suas missões, pois era praticamente no topo da base naval da Oz, que era os seus alvos. Muitos dos estudantes dela eram filhos de oficiais da Oz, de dentro da base, e inconscientemente partilhavam de informações sobre as atividades de seus pais com os dois pilotos. E, como em todas as outras missões, essa também seria relativamente simples, era só uma questão de tempo. Quando todos os oficiais se reunissem em seu encontro anual, em duas semanas, Duo e Heero iriam explodir toda a base e depois sumir da cidade. Porém, seus objetivos estavam a duas semanas de distância e isso significava que eles teriam que fingir que eram pessoas comuns a maior parte do tempo.

Enquanto isso, em uma manhã ensolarada de segunda-feira, os dois começaram suas aulas como qualquer outro estudante. Acordaram às sete horas, lavaram o rosto, colocaram seus uniformes neutros, que consistiam em uma camisa branca, um par de calças kaki e um blazer verde. Saíram do quarto que dividiam as sete e meia e caminharam até o refeitório para o café da manhã. As sete e cinqüenta e três eles foram para as suas primeiras aulas: Matemática ou outra coisa qualquer.

Não era a primeira vez que esses dois trabalhavam em uma missão juntos, contudo, eles ainda tinham um pequeno problema de comunicação. E normalmente o problema consistia no insistente falatório de Duo e na falta de resposta de Heero. Na verdade, então, não havia comunicação, apenas um monólogo por uma das partes. Não que isso importasse, o que importava era a missão e não a relação pessoal entre os dois. No entanto, por mais que Duo dissesse a si mesmo que isso não afetaria a sua vida, ele gostaria de conhecer Heero um pouco mais. Ele queria saber qual era a cor favorita do japonês, o que ele fazia quando estava entediado, o que gostava de comer. Mas Heero nunca era cooperativo.

Quando a noite chegou, os dois garotos se encontravam dentro de seu quarto com Heero fazendo seu dever de casa, para manter as aparências, enquanto Duo fitava o teto pensando em várias coisas. Na verdade, o americano estava tentando arrumar um modo de começar uma conversa. Tudo para conseguir que Heero falasse com ele.

-Hey, Heero? -Não houve nenhuma indicação de resposta, porém, Duo era persistente. -Vamos jogar algo. -Ainda sem resposta. -É só uma maneira de limpar a mente, relaxar, perfeito para a missão.

Nem mesmo um movimento que indicasse que a atenção de Heero estava dentro de sua conversa.

-Soldados podem pirar se suas mentes não relaxarem, você sabia? Quero dizer, J deve ter falado sobre isso com você. Então, o que você me diz, quer jogar? -Um pequeno aceno era tudo o que Duo precisava. -Então, vamos fingir que somos pessoas normais. Diga-me algo sobre você . Mas lembre-se, fingir.

Heero olhou para Duo, um pouco confuso diante da proposta dele. O jovem de trança sentou e encarou o outro rapaz nos olhos.

-Minta para mim.

Heero acenou levemente com a cabeça, havia entendido a brincadeira mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

-Okay, desde que você não é um bom falador, eu irei começar. Eu sou Duo Maxwell, o bem amado filho de dois adoráveis pais. Vivo no subúrbio, tenho um cachorro chamado Muffin e meu irmão de doze anos é um completo idiota. -Duo olhou em expectativa para Heero. Era a sua vez de mentir.

-Eu sou Heero Yuy, o mais novo de cinco filhos. Meus pais estão vivos e bem. Eu gosto de computadores e matemática, são minhas matérias favoritas. Eu cresci normalmente, levo uma vida normal e entediante e continuarei a viver assim por um bom tempo. -A conversa terminou com Heero voltando para o seu dever de casa e Duo encarando o teto novamente. Contudo, cada um pensando no que o outro havia dito.

A noite seguinte foi à mesma coisa. O piloto do Wing digitando seu dever e o do Deathscythe encarando o teto. Uma noite sem novidades e entediante parecia ser o plano. Então, estranhamente, Heero falou:

-Duo, minta para mim.

Um pouco surpreso pelo começo repentino de conversa, Duo rapidamente juntou seus pensamentos. Se o japonês gostava do jogo que o outro sugeriu para que pudesse conhecer mais o seu silencioso parceiro, ele iria satisfazê-lo.

-Bem, vamos ver. Eu gosto de dias chuvosos, todos que eu conheço estão vivos e felizes. O mundo está em paz e todos estão alegres. -Heero acenou e virou-se para fitar Duo. Era a sua vez de mentir.

-Eu não mato pessoas e isso não é uma missão. Eu não sei como usar uma arma, eu sou social e posso me expressar livremente para os outros. -Duo riu e continuou quando o outro rapaz parou.

-Nossa, Heero. Eu deveria correr e me esconder, mas nunca mentir. A ironia é maravilhosa.

-Isto não é uma mentira.

-Okay, okay. Eu te darei uma ótima. -O japonês esperou em expectativa, como uma criança na manhã de Natal. -Eu amo uma garota e ela me ama. Somos um grande casal e todos estão com inveja da nossa relação perfeita.

O piloto do Wing ergueu as sobrancelhas, não esperava uma mentira dessas.

-Eu também amo uma garota, -Começou. -mas ela não me ama. Isso faz meu coração doer como de qualquer garoto normal. Eu sento e penso nela todo o tempo, esperando que um dia ela perceba o seu erro e escute o seu coração. -Duo deu uma grande gargalhada. Quem iria saber que, mentindo um para o outro, estariam apenas buscando a verdade nas entrelinhas?

Nas noites seguintes os dois garotos brincaram com o seu jogo da mentira e descobriram muito sobre cada um. Não as conversas cara a cara ou qualquer tentativa normal de se conhecer alguém. Eles mentiam um para o outro e, através disso, se tornavam mais próximos.

-Hey, Heero, eu estou sempre feliz.

-Duo, eu amo a cor rosa.

-Heero, eu gosto de resolver equações matemáticas complexas.

-Duo, eu não sou um assassino.

-Heero, eu choro por cada um que já matei.

-Duo, eu mato somente quando necessário.

-Heero, escola é maravilhosa.

-Duo, eu tenho amigos.

* * *

A missão seria executada em dois dias. Mais dois dias até eles explodirem a base e matarem mais pessoas.

-Duo, o que você irá fazer quando conseguirmos a paz?

-Você não quer dizer, "se"? –Heero ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Um minuto inteiro antes que os jogos começassem novamente.

-Heero, minta para mim.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face do japonês. Duo não sabia, e Heero jamais admitiria isso, mas ele adorava esse jogo. Nos últimos doze dias ele descobriu mais sobre o americano trançado do que ele poderia sonhar. Nas mentiras, a verdade esperava pacientemente.

-Duo, eu quero sobreviver à guerra. -A reação de Duo foi rápida, pois Heero não viu o soco que estava vindo até que perdeu o contrapeso e caiu da cama de Duo.

-Foda-se, Heero! Nunca ouse… -O americano parou, com os seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas não derramadas. De repente, do nada, seu pequeno jogo havia se transformado em algo mais intenso. Mas Heero iria continuar.

-Eu tenho amigos. Pessoas queridas. Haverá gente que realmente se importará quando eu morrer. -Uma lágrima escapou dos tristes olhos violetas de Duo. Ele praticamente caiu perto de Heero, que ainda estava sentado no chão com a sua bochecha vermelha por causa do soco.

-Hey, Heero, -Começou gentilmente, acariciando a bochecha inchada. -minha vez de mentir. Me desculpe se eu bati em você, você não merecia. Você não é nada para mim. Você não é meu amigo e eu não chorarei quando você morrer. Celebrarei e dançarei a noite inteira.

Mais lágrimas caíram no uniforme amarrotado de Duo e Heero gentilmente as secou.

* * *

A última noite foi gasta preparando-se para a missão e quando eles estavam prontos, já era perto das três da manhã e ambos estavam exaustos, porém fizeram mais uma rodada de seu jogo.

-Minta para mim, Duo.

Duo aproximou-se de Heero, os dois estavam sentados no chão no estilo indiano, olhando um para o outro. Quando o rosto do americano não estava mais do que meros milímetros do japonês, ele falou:

-Não sentirei a sua falta quando você partir. -Heero fechou a distância entre eles, encostando a sua testa na de Duo.

-Você não toca o meu coração.

-Eu não quero que você me beije.

-Eu não quero te beijar, também.

Com um leve suspiro, seus lábios se encontraram. Foi um beijo longo e passional, carregado de contradições. Foi o momento da iluminação.

* * *

A missão estava completa. A base não era mais do que uma pilha de concreto queimando e os dois Gundans voaram para longe. A próxima missão iria separar os dois garotos. Por quanto tempo? Nem eles sabiam. Mas nas últimas duas semanas de contemplações e mentiras, eles encontraram um ao outro, e não deixariam isso partir.

-Minta para mim, Heero.

-Eu te odeio, Duo. -Duo sorriu.

-Eu te odeio também, Heero.

-Nunca mais nos veremos.

-Nunca.

E eles partiram. Wing indo para o oeste enquanto o Deathscythe para o sul. Caminhos separados, diferentes direções. O mesmo coração.

-Quando eu te ver na próxima vez, minta para mim.

**Fim**


End file.
